1. Technical Field
This invention relates to limited access safety seat belt buckles used in automobile safety seat belts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs to restrict and limit the unbuckling of seat belts. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,201,840 and 3,704,492.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,840, a safety seat belt device is disclosed that utilizes a pair of oppositely disposed pivoted arms that are spring urged against a release bolt within the buckle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,492 shows a safety seat belt buckle that uses a pair of oppositely disposed buttons that activate a pair of pins that engage the belt. Movement of the slidable elements releases the belt buckle mechanism.